Sleepover
by Shintai
Summary: Sakura was meant to have a sleepover at Tomoyo's but cancels and instead sets her up with Shaoran,. what will ahppen between the tow as they stay alone in his apartment?


Sakura lay on her bed, checking her watch once in a while. It was roughly 6:14pm. Sakura had just finished dinner that her father had made before leaving. Her father and brother had already left on the 6:00pm flight to Egypt. Sakura was now home alone, but she didn't feel too comfortable being by herself. Often she was home alone, but only for a day or two, never for 2 whole weeks. She looked at her watch again. 6:16pm. Sakura got up and went to the washroom. She turned on the cold water and rinsed her face. She then turned off the cold water and retrieved a towel. Sakura dried her face and hanged the towel on a drying rack. She went back to her room and picked up her pink cell phone. Sakura looked at her watch once more. 6:29pm. Sakura had phoned Tomoyo earlier about staying over at her place. Tomoyo was about to go out with her mother, so she told Sakura to phone back at 6:30pm.

**Sakura:** (dialed Tomoyo's phone) Now is a good time as any. She thought to herself.

The phone ranged two times before Tomoyo answered.

**Tomoyo: **Moshi moshi? (Hello?)

**Sakura: **(excited) Konnichiwa (Hi) Tomoyo-chan!

**Tomoyo:** Sakura-chan!

**Sakura: **Did you have fun out?

**Tomoyo:** Hai, (Yes) my mother and I went shopping.

**Sakura: **Ureshii wa. (I'm glad)

**Tomoyo: **So, you wanted to sleep over at my place?

**Sakura:** Hai, (Yes) for the whole week if that's alright with you?

**Tomoyo:** The whole week? Well, I'm having a visitor tonight, but the other day's you can come over.

**Sakura: **(sadly) Oh.

**Tomoyo:** Don't worry. Come over and I'll find someone else you can sleep over with for tonight okay?

**Sakura:** (happily) Arigatou (Thank you) Tomoyo-chan! You're the best!

Sakura hanged up the phone and started packing. As she was packing, Kero came out of Sakura's drawer.

**Kero:** (flies to Sakura) Sakura-chan, whatcha doing?

**Sakura:** (looks at Kero) I'm going over to Tomoyo-chan's place to sleep over for a week, so I'm packing some stuff.

**Kero: **(awkwardly) And what about me?

**Sakura: **(smiles) Sorry Kero-chan, you'll have to stay home. There's plenty of food and I'll try to be home before dad and brother come home okay?

**Kero:** (surprised) Nani? (What?) Why can't I come along?

**Sakura: **(continues packing) Tomoyo-chan has a visitor for tonight, but she'll arrange for me to sleep over at someone else's place.

**Kero:** (starts to cry) So? That doesn't explain why I still can't come along?

**Sakura:** (finishes packing) Last time you came along, you got yourself into a big problem.

**Kero: **(sparkling eyes) Well, things happen. I promise to be good this time!

**Sakura:** (shakes head) No Kero-chan, you're staying home.

**Kero: **Aww…

**Sakura: **Now go into the kitchen. I'll meet you there.

Without hesitation, Kero flew downstairs into the kitchen. Sakura took a last look in her bag, making sure she had everything she needed. When she finished checking, she closed her bag and ran downstairs into the kitchen. Sakura placed her bag on the table in the kitchen. Kero was perched on the kitchen counter.

**Sakura:** Okay Kero-chan, I've made some stuff for you to eat—

**Kero:** (wide eyes) Food?! Doko doko doko?! (Where where where?!)  
**  
Sakura:** (points at the refrigerator) It's all in there, but don't eat it all in one day okay? I made enough so it would last a week.

**Kero:** (opens the refrigerator door) Waa! So much food!

**Sakura:** (warns Kero) Remember, don't eat it all in one day!

**Kero: **Okay okay, I won't!

**Sakura: **Alright then, I'm off.

Sakura picked up her bag and went to the front door. She put on her shoes and a coat.

**Sakura:** Sayonara (Good-bye) Kero-chan!

**Kero:** (happily) Food food food! So much food! I'm so happy!

Sakura closed the door and left. She boarded a bus that would eventually take her to the front of Tomoyo's place. After some time, the bus stopped at a bus stop near Tomoyo's place. Sakura went off the bus and headed towards the giant gates. Sakura pushed the air phone.

**Tomoyo: **Moshi moshi? (Hello?)

**Sakura:** Tomoyo-chan, it's me!

**Tomoyo:** Sakura-chan! Come right in!

The air phone shut off and the gates open. Sakura walked along the path to Tomoyo's house. She arrived at the front door where Tomoyo was waiting for her.

**Sakura:** (smiled) Hi Tomoyo-chan!

**Tomoyo:** (excited) Sakura-chan! I've found someone you could sleep over with tonight.

**Sakura:** (curious) Really?

**Tomoyo:** (nods her head) Yeah, come inside!

The two went inside. They made their way to the living room. There was someone already seated in one of the chairs. Sakura realized who it was then.

**Sakura: **(surprised) Li-kun?

Li looked up at Sakura. Suddenly he stood up and looked at Tomoyo.

**Li: **(shocked) Hey hey, what's all this about?!

**Tomoyo: **(smiled) Li-kun, this is your new roommate for tonight!

**Sakura:** (looks at Tomoyo) HHOOEE!

**Li: **(angrily) Nani!? (What!?) You're joking right? You want me to have Kinomoto sleep over at my place?

**Tomoyo:** (giggles) That's right.

**Sakura:** Tomoyo-chan! Out of everyone, why did you pick Li-kun?

**Tomoyo: **(smiles) Cause Li-kun accepted having someone sleep over.

**Li:** (crosses his arms) That's cause Daidouji-san never told me who was gonna sleep over at my place!

**Tomoyo: **(looks at Li) I'm sure it'll all work out! Besides, Sakura-chan need's somewhere to stay for a night, can't you at least be helpful?

**Li: **(stammers) I… Arg! Fine! Only because I'm here Daidouji-san!

**Tomoyo:** (looks at Sakura) Don't worry. You'll be fine.

**Sakura:** (looks down) Do you think so? You know Li-kun hates me…

**Tomoyo:** (smiles) Are you sure?

**Sakura: **(looks at Tomoyo smiling) Hoe?

**Li:** (irritated) Come on Kinomoto, let's go.

**Sakura: **Hai! (Okay!)

As the two were leaving, Tomoyo went up to Li and whispers something to him.

**Tomoyo: **(whispers to Li) Take care of Sakura-chan now okay?

**Li: **(surprised) Huh? What's that suppose to mean?

Tomoyo giggled as Li then understood. He blushed a little and walked away before he got any more redder. Sakura and Li headed out the door and onto the street. Li walked with his hands folded on the back of his head. Sakura followed behind, trying to understand what was happening just a while back.

**Li:** (more calmly) This way, Kinomoto.

**Sakura:** (sad) Hai. (Okay.)

**Li: **(looked at Sakura) Hmm? What's wrong?

**Sakura: **(looked up and smiled) Oh! Nothing!

Li looked at Sakura and began to blush. Sakura looked at Li and noticed he was red.

**Sakura:** (worried) Li-kun? Are you okay? You're kind of red.

**Li: **(looks away) I-It's nothing.

**Sakura: **(walks beside Li) You'll really be fine?

**Li: **(tries to ignore Sakura) It's none of your business.

**Sakura:** (sad) Gomennasai. (I'm very sorry.)

Sakura slows down her pace and returns to walking behind Li. Li then slows down to walk next to Sakura.

**Li: **(looks at Sakura) I didn't mean to—

**Sakura: **(wipes away a few tears) Daijoubu desu… (It's alright…)

**Li: **(looks away) This way.

Sakura followed Li until a corner. They eventually came to Li's apartment. They walked inside and went up some stairs. Finally they arrived at Li's door. Li was about to open the door, but he hesitated. He looked at Sakura, who was still feeling quite sad. Li got angry with himself for being cruel, and wanted Sakura to feel better.

**Li: **Well, this is it.

**Sakura:** (sad) …

**Li:** (hesitates) I… I…

**Sakura:** (looks at Li) Hoe?

**Li: **(sighs) Never mind… Make yourself at home.

Li opened the door and let Sakura in first. He entered after and closed the door behind him. Li showed Sakura to the living room. Sakura didn't look around much. She sat down on a chair, continuing to look sad. Li sat down on a chair in front of her.

**Li:** (looks at Sakura) Try not to be so sad, you'll just make yourself worse.

**Sakura: **(wipes away a few tears) Gomennasai. (I'm very sorry.) I just can't help myself, that's all.

**Li:** (takes out a handkerchief) Here.

Sakura looked up at Li. Li wasn't looking back, but Sakura knew he didn't want her to be sad. As she took the handkerchief, her hands brushed up against Li's. Li froze and took his hand away once Sakura had the handkerchief. Sakura took the handkerchief into her hands and wiped her tears away.

**Sakura:** (looked at Li) Arigatou (Thank you) Li-kun.

**Li:** (blushes) …

**Sakura: **(worried) You're red again. Are you sure you're fine?

**Li:** (looks away) Yeah, I'm okay.

**Sakura: **(gets up) Here, let me see.

**Li: **Really, I'm fine. It's nothin—

Sakura put her hands on Li's shoulders. Li froze and looked at Sakura. She had a serious, yet worried look. Li started to blush heavily now. She was moving closer. He decided to sit down before he fainted. Sakura sat down with him, her hands still on his shoulders. Li's heartbeat was increasing every second. Sakura put one hand on his forehead. Li almost dropped dead in the chair. He was about to die a horrible death at the hands of his rival when Sakura stood up.

**Sakura: **(smiles) Luckily it's not a fever.

**Li: **(trying to relax) I told you I was fine.

**Sakura:** Really? Then why were you all red?

**Li: **(stammering) I… It's… It's the lighting! The living room lights make me look reddish sometimes.

**Sakura:** (smiles) Okay.

Sakura went to get her bag. Sakura looked around, finding a spot where she could sleep. Out of nowhere, Li blurted out loud.

**Li: **(points to his room) You can sleep in my room!

**Sakura: **(surprised) What about you?

**Li: **(looks away) I… I'll just sleep here.

**Sakura: **(looks at Li) Are you sure? I can sleep out here…

**Li:** (shakes head) I'll sleep here!

**Sakura: **(stares at Li) Li-kun… I don't know what to say…

**Li:** (looks at Sakura) Just take it before I change my mind.

**Sakura: **(smiles) Arigatou (Thank you) Li-kun!

**Li:** (looks at Sakura) …

Li watched as Sakura walked into his room. Li didn't know what he was doing. He walked into the kitchen and got something to drink. He opened the refrigerator door and took out a box of OJ. He took out two mugs and placed them on the counter. He poured the OJ into the first mug. He was about the pour the OJ into the second mug when he froze.

**Li:** _What am I doing?_

Li didn't understand why he had taken two mugs instead of one. He didn't know why, but he felt something warm inside of him. Li recognized this warm feeling. Every time he was close to Sakura, this feeling would surge though his chest and head. Li did like Sakura, but then he refused to acknowledge that he actually had feelings for Sakura. He poured the OJ into the second mug anyways and put the box of OJ back into the refrigerator. Li took the two mugs and went over to his room. He walked in and put one mug on the table. Sakura looked at him as he started to drink his OJ.

**Li:** (points to Sakura's mug) It's yours.

**Sakura: **(took her mug) Arigatou gozaimasu. (Thank you very much.)

**Li:** (starts to leave) Don't get too comfortable Kinomoto.

**Sakura: **(smiles) I won't!

Li wasn't expecting that answer. He thought Sakura would have said something different. Again, that warm feeling flooded Li's chest and head. Li walked into the living room and took a seat. He continued to drink his OJ until he had finished. Li then got up and went back into the kitchen. He started to cook a small snack for himself and Sakura. Li froze again. Why was he making a snack for himself AND Sakura? Sakura now distracted Li. It seemed as if everything he did had to involve her. Li tried to think of his cooking as he started up the stove and prepared the food. Meanwhile Sakura had finished her OJ. She was into the kitchen, but only stood at the entrance. She watched as Li cooked. Sakura started to blush a little and walked away.

**Sakura: **_What's wrong with me?_

Sakura sat down in the living room, taking some time to think a few things over. All she thought about though was Li. Sakura started to blush heavily. A warm feeling was in Sakura's chest and head. Sakura admitted, it felt nice, but she knew Li didn't like her. Sakura sulked in her chair. She wanted to be more than friends with Li, but just being friends with Li was hard enough. She then made a promise to herself that she would try hard to befriend Li. Li walked into the room holding a plate full of food. He set it down in front of Sakura. He took out a fork out of the pocket of his apron and set it down next to the plate. Sakura looked at Li. She was surprised he would even cook for her. Li went back into the kitchen and got his plate. He came back out and sat in a chair in front of Sakura. He placed his plate down on the table and took out another fork. Li looked at Sakura. She was looking back at him.

**Li:** (looked away) It's better if you eat your food while it's still hot.

**Sakura:** (takes the fork) Arigatou (Thank you) Li-kun.

As Sakura began eating her share, Li didn't move. Li was thinking about Sakura's words. She had thanked Li many times before, but he really didn't seem to notice them, until now. Li slowly picked up his fork and began eating. Sakura watched silently as Li ate his food. When the two had finished, Li took the plates and forks and washed them. Sakura had gone to take a shower. She was enjoying the warm water trickling down her skin. Sakura was thinking a bit. She wondered what if Li was here with her. Sakura looked at herself and quickly realized she was embarrassing herself. She quickly washed herself and got out. She dried herself with a towel she brought from home and wore her clothes. Meanwhile, Li was just finishing up. He closed the tap and walked out of the kitchen. Sakura came out of the washroom, wearing her undergarments.

**Sakura: **(sweat drop) Mmm… Hi.  
**  
Li: **(quickly looks away) Waa! I-I'm sorry!

**Sakura:** (giggles) Arigatou (Thank you) Li-kun.

Sakura runs into Li's room and quickly put on some clothes. Li was still faced the other way. He was blushing more than he ever had before. Sakura now came out, wearing her nightgown.

**Sakura: **(giggles) It's okay now.

**Li:** (turns around slowly) Umm…

**Sakura:** (smiles) Gomennasai, (I'm very sorry,) I didn't expect you to see me.

**Li:** (looks at Sakura) Okay…

**Sakura:** (looks at Li) You're red again!

**Li: **(shakes head) It's just the lights!

**Sakura:** (worried) But this time, you're even more redder. Let me take a look again.

**Li:** (starts to walk away) I said I'm fine!

Sakura catches up with Li and puts one hand on his shoulder. Li stopped and turned around with a surprised look on him. Sakura again had that serious, yet worried look.

**Sakura:** (looking at Li's eyes) Please?

**Li:** I…

**Sakura:** Here, sit down.

Sakura sits down with Li once again, her hand still on his shoulder. Sakura places her other hand on Li's forehead. Li was now doomed for sure. He felt his heart racing, almost seeming as if it were about to explode. Suddenly, that warm feeling Li had felt before arose again. Li quickly stood up, almost knocking his chair over. His hands held his head tight as if his mind was in deep trauma. Sakura stood up and backed away a few steps.

**Sakura: **(worried) Li-kun? Li-kun! What's wrong?!

Li looked into Sakura's worried eyes. Li's condition seemed to worsen. Sakura saw something in Li she'd never seen. Li was scared. His eyes showed it, and Sakura saw that. She tried to get closer to Li, but he had about enough. Li took a few steps back from the advancing Sakura. His eyes glanced once more at Sakura.

**Li: **DAMNIT!!

Li suddenly bolted for the entrance. He quickly opened the door and as fast as he could, Li ran. Sakura ran after Li, only stopping at the door to yell his name.

**Sakura:** (worried) Li-kun! Li-kun, please! Come back!

Li kept running. He ran and ran and ran. Sakura quickly changed and closed the door behind her and chased after Li. Li eventually came to the Penguin playground. He stopped to catch his breath.

**Li: **_What's wrong with me?! Why am I afraid of her?_

Li continued thinking to himself until Sakura appeared. She slowly walked toward Li, catching her breath also. Li saw her, but didn't move. He couldn't move. Something was stopping him from moving and Li desperately wanted to run. Sakura came up closer, with a sad look that seemed to drown Li's current feelings. Sakura stopped a few steps away, her face looking at the ground. Sakura held back tears, but as hard as she tried, Li could tell she was about to cry.

**Sakura: **(sad) Watashi… Watashi… (I…)

Sakura's hands were tight fists, holding onto her clothes.

**Sakura:** (hesitant) Li-kun, watashi… (I…)

Li relaxed a bit. He was still tense, but because he had nowhere to run, he tried to stay calm. Although Li would have left if he could have, something else made him stay. Li couldn't understand what it was that made him stay, but it made him glad that he stayed. Sakura suddenly looked up at Li, her emerald green eyes were soul piercing, yet innocent.

**Sakura:** (suddenly) Gomennasai (I'm very sorry) Li-kun! I didn't want to make you run away! All I wanted was for you to be happy! All I wanted was to be your friend! Gomennasai! (I'm very sorry!)

Sakura couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She sulked to the ground as her tears flowed endlessly. She covered her eyes and continued to cry.

**Sakura: **(crying) Gomennasai (I'm very sorry) Li-kun… I know you must hate me a lot. I don't mind if you leave me here…

Li felt that warm feeling again. This time, it was stronger than ever, and it seemed to have a mind of it's own. Li walked up to Sakura. He knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She tried very hard to fight back her tears, but she kept giving in. Finally, Sakura looked up at Li. He was smiling. Smiling not because Sakura was at a lost, but smiling because he cared. Sakura couldn't help but smile back, even though she kept crying. Syaoran placed a hand on Sakura's head and brought her close to him. Sakura closed her eyes, happy to be in the arms of someone who cares for her. Li held Sakura in his arms and hugged her.

**Li:** (softly) Please don't cry.

Sakura held Li tight and continued to cry until she could cry no more. Exhausted, she looked up at Li. Sakura didn't see the serious Li she had known, instead, Li turn into the boy Sakura wanted Li to be. Sakura felt that warm feeling rush through her. It felt nice being with Li here. Sakura never wanted it to end. However, Li stood up and made Sakura disappointed. Li was still smiling as he looked down at Sakura. Li extended his hand to Sakura. She took it and Li helped her up. Sakura stood up to face Li.

**Sakura: **(wipes away remaining tears) Arigatou gozaimasu. (Thank you very much.) I didn't expect you to stay here with me, but I'll try really hard from now on!

**Li: **(smiles) Ureshii naa. (I'm glad.)

**Sakura: **(embarrassed) I can't believe I cried that much…

**Li: **(shakes his head) Iie, daijoubu desu. (No, it's alright.)

Li walked Sakura back to his apartment. He opened the door and they went into Li's room. Li sat Sakura down on his bed. Sakura watched Li as he left to get a warm towel. He came back and knelt beside Sakura. He carefully wiped Sakura's face. Sakura felt the warmth of the towel, as Li tried his best to make Sakura feel comfortable.

**Li:** (finishes wiping) You look beautiful.

**Sakura: **(surprised) Hoe?

**Li:** (smiles) You'll only make others sad if you're sad also. So be happy and everyone else will be happy too.

Li then noticed what he had said. He froze. Sakura was happy for Li's advice. She blushed heavily, not knowing what to say.

**Li:** (sweat drop) I… I think I'll leave now.

As Li walked got up, Sakura grabbed Li's arm. Li stopped in his tracks.

**Sakura:** (shyly) Li-kun?

Li turns around to face Sakura. Out of the blue, Sakura hugged Li.

**Sakura: **(excited) Arigatou (Thank you) Li-kun!

Li wasn't expecting Sakura to jump on him and so he lost his balance. Li fell onto the bed as Sakura fell on top of him. Their lips met as Sakura landed on Li. The two opened their eyes wide and stared at each other. They were so surprised, yet shocked to even move. Sakura quickly pushed away.

**Sakura:** (embarrassed) Gomennasai! (I'm very sorry!) I didn't mean to…

**Li:** (looks at Sakura) Sakura-san?

**Sakura:** (looks at Li) Li-kun? You called me Sakura-san?

At that, Li advanced on Sakura and kissed her. Sakura was surprised, but enjoyed the sensation. She wished it would never end, but as always, all good things must come to an end. When Li let go, Sakura hugged Li back. As they embraced each other, this became another moment Sakura wished to cherish.

**Sakura:** (smiles) Arigatou (Thank you) Li-kun.

**Li: **(softly) Sakura-san…

Sakura smiled. She didn't want to let go, but she knew sooner or later that they'd had to part. Sakura involuntarily lowered herself onto the bed. Li followed, his body weight now pinning Sakura down.

**Sakura: **(softly moans) Li-kun…

Li heard Sakura's soft moans. He suddenly realized what was happening. Li quickly got up and knelt beside Sakura. She had a confused look on her. Sakura, blinded by her emotions, hoped for Li to continue. Li immediately got up from the bed. He had a nervous look. Sakura realized her advances on Li and also got up. Even though Sakura was embarrassed at what she had done, she also felt disappointed that it ended, like everything else she so enjoyed.

**Sakura: **(embarrassed) Gomennasai! (I'm very sorry!) I didn't realize what I was doing…

**Li:** (nervously) I'd better take a shower…

Li got some clothes from a nearby closet and went into the washroom for a shower. Sakura decided to change into her nightgown again. She waited for Li to finish showering. When Li returned to his room, Sakura was sitting upright in Li's bed. She smiled as Li came in.

**Sakura:** (smiles) Are you still going to sleep on the sofa?

**Li:** Yeah.

**Sakura:** (shyly) Umm… I was wondering… If you can sleep in here tonight?

**Li:** (surprised) In here?

**Sakura:** (nods her head) Please?

**Li: **(looks away) I'll think about it…

**Sakura: **(smiles) Arigatou (Thank you) Li-kun.

**Li:** (looks at Sakura) You're always thanking me. Why?

**Sakura:** (happily) You've done so much for me.

**Li: **(surprised) Really?

**Sakura: **Really.

Li walked into the room and took out some sheets from his closet. He placed them on the floor next to the bed. He went back to the closet and took out a pillow and covers. He placed them on top of the sheets. Li then slipped into his bed, and laid his head on the pillow. Sakura looked at the bed Li had made. It could fit three people she thought to herself. Sakura took her pillow and went up to Li's bed. She slid under the covers and placed her pillow next to his.

**Li:** (nervously) What are you doing?

**Sakura: **(smiles) I was lonely.

**Li:** Sabishii? (Lonely?) Somehow I get the feeling you're not here cause of that.

**Sakura:** (looks at Li) Actually I wanted to say something…

**Li:** Oh?

**Sakura: **(hesitant) Watashi… Watashi… (I…)

Sakura was trying to make up her mind on what to say to Li.

**Sakura: **(hesitant) Watashi… (I…)

**Li:** Sakura-san?

**Sakura: **(shyly) I want to thank you again. For letting me stay here tonight, and having a chance to be your friend. I said I would try harder from now on, and that's what I plan to do!

**Li: **Sakura-san—

**Sakura: **(sad) I know you told me not to be sad, but I can't help it right now… I'm sorry if I'm making you sad…

**Li:** (smiles) Daijoubu desu. (It's alright.) I'm happy for you.

Sakura looked at Li. Li was smiling happily. Sakura absorbed Li's words and out of pure love, joy and happiness, Sakura hugged Li as hard as she could. Li held the happy Sakura in his arms. She looked at Li one last time before she went to sleep.

**Sakura: **(smiles) Arigatou (Thank you) Li-kun.

**Li:** (smiles) Iie, arigatou (No, thank you) Sakura-san.

Sakura then dropped onto her pillow. She smiled to herself. Li had thanked her for the first time. She shed one last tear, a tear for Li. Li covered Sakura and went to sleep himself. Today, his rival was now his friend. Sakura had showed such incredible feelings for him, even though he knew he didn't deserve any one of them. Yet Sakura continued, giving her best for him. He had finally found someone he could respect, someone he could look to, and someone he could talk to. Most importantly, Li had finally found someone he could open his feelings for.

**Li: **(yawns) Sweet dreams, Sakura-san.

_**End ~**_

12


End file.
